Feels Like Home
by Angle87
Summary: Qulcosa nei tuoi occhi mi fa sentire come se mi perdessi e non sapessi più chi sono. Qualcosa nella tua voce mi fa vibrare come la corda di un violino.Non sai quanto sono stata sola prima che tu mi offrissI la tua amicizia..."


**Feels like Home**

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_Chantal Kreviazuk_

°°

Un sospiro esagerato si leva dalle sue labbra. Mi scruta con quegli occhi azzurri stramaledettamente espressivi. Ha l'aria stanca e sbattuta, ma io non ho resistito, e come ogni sera l' ho provocato per il piacere di vedere quelle sue labbra rosee corrucciarsi ed arrabbiarsi con me. Litigare, discutere, giocare e ridere con lui, mi fa sentire viva...

Mi porto una ciocca scura e boccolosa dietro l'orecchio sinistro. Li odio questi capelli, mi cadono sempre alla rinfusa sulle mie spalle troppo minute. Mi inumidisco un labbro mentre appoggiò il mio capo sulle braccia conserte sul tavolo. E' così dolce da questa prospettiva, che rimarrei ad osservarlo fino a domani.

-Hermione, ma perché devi sempre rompermi con i compiti?! Anche Harry non li ha fatti, però a lui non dici mai niente!- mi dichiara sorridendo sarcasticamente.

Harry si volta verso di noi, gli occhiali alzati sulla fronte e lo sguardo concentrato sulla pluffa rossa che sta lucidando. La riconosco, è quella della bacheca dei trofei. La sfera riflette la luce arancio del fuoco, illuminandomi i ricci. Con questo gioco di ombre sembrerò sicuramente uno spaventapasseri. Sbruffo, iniziando a stiracchiarmi e ad allungarmi _casualmente_ verso la direzione di Ron. Ha un profumo di pulito così buono!

-Ron, io lo faccio solo per te! Vuoi entrare nel corpo degli Auror con Harry?- gli domando afferrando un grosso tomo dalla mia borsa. L'ho trovato oggi pomeriggio nella biblioteca, nulla di impegnativo, una buona lettura rilassante.

Oso portare_ scioccamente_ i miei occhi sul suo volto, ed immediatamente, arrossisco. Sta sorridendo così dolcemente che il mio cuore ha fatto un salto nel petto. Ha dei denti così bianchi e dritti che è un piacere guardarli. Non come i miei, migliorati solo grazie alla magia al 4°anno.

-Non mi sorridere così, perché tanto non mollo... finisci i compiti e dopo potrai giocare con Harry a scacchi!- gli dico in un tono autoritario e convincente. Mi ricordo in modo impressionante la Signora Weasley.

Ron si appoggia sul gomito mentre allunga una mano verso una ciocca che mi ricade docilmente sulle labbra. L'afferra amorevolmente e senza volerlo mi sfiora la bocca e la guancia con la punta delle sue dita fredde. Non so se lui ha provato quello che ho sentito io. Un lungo brivido sulla schiena, una scossa elettrica che ancora una volta mi ricorda quanto io desideri il mio migliore amico.

Inghiotto il vuoto abbassando i miei occhi troppo scuri per osare guardare quelli estremamente limpidi di lui...

-Ehi, voi due!- Harry ci richiama mentre rimette a posto il "Set di pulitura di Bolidi e Pluffe". –Sbrigatevi a terminare i compiti, voglio stracciarvi a scacchi, oggi!- si sfrega le mani prima di avviarsi a prendere i pezzi e la scacchiera situati sul tavolo più vicino alla finestra.

Ron si inumidisce le labbra riprendendo a scrivere sulla pergamena. Mi soffermo ancora una volta a guardarlo senza ragione.

Perché deve essere così sexy?

Il mio migliore amico non solo è dannatamente bello e dolce, ma ha anche quel "non so che" che lo rende atrocemente ed irrimediabilmente SEXY!

Mordicchia la punta della sua penna. Cosa darei perché al posto di quell'oggetto ci fossero le mie labbra. Abbasso tristemente il mio sguardo tornando a fissare le pagine ingiallite del volume. Vorrei tanto riuscire a leggere tre parole di fila senza dovermi immaginare Ron mentre mi prende tra le braccia e mi bacia appassionatamente.

Che tristezza!

-Finto!- esclama all'improvviso regalandomi un altro sorrisone da cucciolo. Alzo lo sguardo iniziando a squadrargli il volto. Sa benissimo che deve prima farmelo leggere. Diligentemente mi consegna la pergamena. La sua grafia è minuta e rotonda, a tratti spigolosa e irregolare... Leggo con difficoltà il saggio sulle "Pozioni Velenose" che Piton ci ha assegnato questa mattina. Correggo saltuariamente qualche errore grammaticale, ma per il resto può andare. Alzo gli occhi scuri incontrando i suoi molto più chiari, è in attesa del verdetto.

Ripongo con estrema lentezza l'inchiostro e la penna con i quali ho fatto le correzioni, chiudo il libro che stavo leggendo... adoro farlo stare sulle spine. Ma ancora di più adoro sentire il suo sguardo su di me. Alzo timidamente la testa appoggiando le mani sulla sua pergamena. Sotto le dita sento i solchi che la sua grafia ha lasciato sulla sottile filigrana. E' così tenero quando mi guarda con quegli occhioni tristi.

-Bravo...- gli dico porgendogli il foglio. –Ora puoi andare a giocare-

Rimane interdetto mentre tremante ed incredulo afferra la pergamena.

-Davvero?- mi domanda alzandosi dalla sedia. Io asserisco col capo, inclinandolo leggermente. Mamma mia quanto è alto. Sfiora sicuramente il metro e ottanta. Le spalle larghe sono scolpite e ben piantate. Le mani grandi, nonostante tutti quegli allenamenti, continuano ad essere morbide. Sono così presa dai miei pensieri che non mi accorgo che si fionda su di me sollevandomi con estrema facilità dalla sedia. Mi stritola in una morsa amichevole.

-Allora, sabato esci con me, Hermione?- mi chiede all'improvviso. E' la decima volta in questa settimana che mi fa una proposta simile. So che sta scherzando, ma non riesco ad evitare al mio cuore di saltare. Gli do un piccolo schiaffo sul braccio, mentre mi tiene ancora sollevata di qualche centimetro dal suolo.

-Sta attento, Ronald, perché fino alla fine potrei anche accettare!- esclamo ridendo. Ron mi stritola ancora di più. Si avvicina eccessivamente al mio viso. Sento il suo respiro tiepido sulla pelle delle guance. Non riesco ad evitare di rabbrividire. Lui lo avverte e si allontana guardandomi interrogativamente. Mi rimette a terra iniziando a sfregarmi la schiena con eccessiva veemenza.

-Freddo, piccola?!- mi domanda.

Certo che non ho freddo! Le mie guance per l'eccessivo caldo, provocato dalla sua vicinanza, stanno andando a fuoco. Sospiro sorridendogli: -Sì, un po'-

Si sfila il maglione grigio della sua divisa e me lo poggia sulle spalle.

-Vai a sederti davanti al fuoco... io ed Harry arriviamo tra poco-

Arrossisco furiosamente notando la sua maglia intima fuoriuscire dalla camicia candida. Quello scorcio di biancheria insieme alla prestanza del suo fisico mi mandano letteralmente in visibilio. Asserisco aritmicamente col capo recandomi a sedermi comodamente sulla poltrona. Il profumo di Ron impregna la sua maglia. Rimarrei volentieri accoccolata su quel divano abbracciando, provando e sentendo il suo buon odore. Mi mordo le labbra quando Ron si accomoda accanto a me sul piccolo divano. E' così profumato e caldo che vorrei abbracciarlo e dormire tra le sue braccia. Forse finalmente riuscirei a riposare tranquilla. Si stiracchia mentre attende Harry intento a ripescare tutti i suoi pezzi preferiti nella grande panca dei giochi sotto la finestra della sala comune.

Ron appoggia un braccio sulle mie spalle attirandomi verso di lui.

Questo è davvero troppo.

Mi irrigidisco cercando di non pensarci. Avverte la mia freddezza ed inizia a massaggiarmi languidamente un braccio.

Ho capito.

Il mio migliore amico vuole uccidermi di piacere. Mi mantengo distaccata senza ricambiare in nessun modo quelle coccole tanto desiderate. Quanto sono stupida!

-Perché non vuoi uscire con me?!- mi domanda sfregando il suo naso sui miei capelli.

Dio, adesso gli tappo la bocca con un bacio. E' troppo bello, dolce, simpatico, caldo, profumato...

Io rido nervosamente cercando velocemente una risposta. Non posso dirgli che potrei saltargli addosso, se non ci fosse qualcun altro a controllarmi.

-Perché siamo amici...-

Lo sento sollevare la testa dai miei capelli.

-Già...- mi risponde sollevandomi di peso e portandomi sulle sue gambe.

Ho capito; vuole usarmi di nuovo come portafortuna per la partita a scacchi. Peccato che lui non ne abbia affatto bisogno. Io, però, non sollevo nessuna obbiezione mi limito ad appoggiarmi sul bracciolo della poltrona.

-Se non fossimo amici?- domanda all'improvviso.

Cerchiamo a vicenda lo sguardo dell'altro.

-Ancora con questa scemenza di Hermione sulle gambe?!- la voce falsamente arrabbiata di Harry mi arriva alle orecchie.

Ron mi passa un braccio attorno ai fianchi attirandomi a lui possessivamente. Dio adesso tocco il cielo con un dito. E' così bello essere accanto a lui, e soprattutto sentirsi un _po' importante per lui_.

-Sai che funziona!- ribatte infilando la testa sotto il mio braccio. Rido.

- E' proprio questo il problema! Funziona troppo bene, ecco perché mi da fastidio. Tu sei già praticamente imbattibile con lei in braccio diventi inespugnabile...-

Accarezzo i capelli amaranti del mio amico.

-Non preoccuparti, Harry, sono troppo stanca... starò qui solo una manche, d'accordo?-

Il moro sorride trionfo all'indirizzo di Ron.

-Così impari!-

Sento serrare la presa intorno a i miei fianchi e non posso far a meno di arrossire compiaciuta.

-Rompi di meno e inizia a sistemare i pezzi- abbaia Ron iniziando a massaggiarmi delicatamente il polpaccio che penzola sul suo ginocchio. Quel contatto impalpabile mi manda sulla luna. Quelle dita fredde percorrono febbrilmente la pelle della mia gamba. Diversi brividi mi percorrono la schiena, ed ecco, che, nuovamente, mi irrigidisco nel suo abbraccio. So che non lo fa apposta e senza nessuno scopo, ma le sue attenzioni mi fanno sempre questo effetto.

Sono così presa da Ron che non mi accorgo che il buco del ritratto si apre.

Seamus Feannigan, entra velocemente. I capelli color sabbia sono disordinati sulla fronte. Gli occhi scuri si soffermano sulla mia figura. Lo vedo arrossire. Chissà cosa gli è successo.

-Ciao.- si accomoda sul divano accanto a me e Ron. Continua a fissarmi senza battere ciglio. Le labbra rosse si inclinano in un sorriso.

-Hermione devo chiederti un favore...- io e i miei amici ci voltiamo a guardarlo. Gli sorrido dolcemente.

-Sì, dimmi Seamus.- lo esorto. Ron non mi massaggia più le gambe, fortunatamente, così riesco anche a fare una o due frasi di senso compiuto.

-Mi faresti ripetizioni di Artimanzia?! Sono rimasto un po' in dietro a causa del club dei duellanti e così...-

Ron si irrigidisce.

-Certo, dimmi dove e quando- gli dico secca cogliendo la distrazione del rosso per alzarmi da quel comodissimo giaciglio. Lui mi guarda corrucciato.

-Martedì e venerdì, dopo cena?!-

Ha scelto i giorni in cui ho meno da fare. Chissà come avrà fatto a beccarli?

-Perfetto...- sorrido ai tre ragazzi afferrando la mia pesantissima borsa dei libri.

-Dove stai andando?- mi chiede Ron scrutandomi con i suoi occhi azzurri.

-Nel mio dormitorio...Buona notte a tutti- non do a nessuno dei miei migliori amici il bacio rituale, non voglio che si diffonda la voce di questa mia dolcezza nei loro confronti. Girano già abbastanza pettegolezzi sui noi tre senza che io li alimenti con certi comportamenti. Mi volto, ma sia Ron che Harry si schiariscono rumorosamente la voce. Si accorgono sempre quando salto quel piccolo gesto.

-Non hai dimenticato qualcosa?- mi domanda Harry sollevando la testa.

Arrossisco, adesso non posso tirarmi in dietro.

Mi avvicino ad Harry scoccandogli un piccolo bacio sulla fronte un po' più in basso della cicatrice. Lì, può baciarlo solo Ginny. Mi volto raggiungendo Ron che pazientemente aspetta il suo turno. Sono un po' titubante ma alla fine mi chino su di lui e sfioro la sua fronte calda con le mie labbra. Quanto è bello poterlo baciare senza destare sospetti.

Finalmente posso andare, mi sistemo meglio la sacca nera sulle spalle e mi dirigo verso i dormitori femminili senza guardare affatto Seamus.

Non faccio nemmeno un passo che la voce di quel ragazzo mi rimbomba nelle orecchie.

-Posso avere anch'io questo bacio della buonanotte?-

Mi giro arrossendo furiosamente. Ron lo sta squadrando con il sopracciglio inarcato.

Prima che io possa rispondere qualcosa lui mi precede.

-No- spara secco al ragazzo biondino. Non so per quale motivo ma quel comportamento non lo sopporto. Non mi piace quando diventa troppo possessivo.

Mi avvicino silenziosa al divano e mi rivolgo a Seamus. Scoccò perfidamente un'occhiata in tralice al mio amico rosso.

-Certo...- mi chino sulla fronte di Seamus e gli concedo il bacio della buonanotte. Non l'avrei davvero voluto dare, ma l'ho fato solo per punire Ron del suo comportamento iper-protettivo.

Sento gli occhi di Ron puntati sulla mia schiena mentre velocemente lascio la stanza e salgo verso il mio dormitorio. Prima di raggiungere la porta delle ragazze del 7°anno, sento Ron parlare a voce un po' troppo alta.

-Solo io ed Harry abbiamo diritto a quel bacio!-

****

Voglio sapere che cosa gli ho fatto. Perché mi fa soffrire così tanto. Anche in questo momento cerco di lottare con le lacrime che tentano di uscire. Sono forti ed io non riuscirò a trattenerle ancora per molto.

Mi giro di nuovo a guardarlo.

Le lezioni del professor. Rüf non sono mai state elettrizzanti per Ron. Il massimo che riusciva a fare era addormentarsi seduto accanto a me. La sua testa amaranta appoggiata sul mio braccio. Mi innervosivo d'accordo, ma ero comunque contenta. Ron era accanto a me.

Scuoto la testa. La coda alta in cui ho legato i capelli si muove incessantemente. Mi ricadono vari boccoli intorno al viso. Porto i miei occhi scuri su quell'ochetta che gli siede accanto. I lunghi capelli biondi ricascano morbidi sulle spalle minute. Le gambe lunghe ed affusolate sono accavallate, l'una sull'altra, le labbra rosee e piene sorridono con infinita dolcezza. Gli occhi ambrati e grandi scrutano il bellissimo volto del _mio_ Ron. Anch'io che sono una donna sessualmente sana riconosco che Lavanda Brown è davvero bella e soprattutto è cambiata, diventando per giunta interessante.

Sospiro pressando le dita fredde sulle mie tempie cercando di scacciare quella milionesima preoccupazione.

-Ehi, Hermione va tutto bene?- Harry mi richiama dolcemente poggiandomi una mano sul polso fin troppo sottile. Abbassò le dita e apro gli occhi scuri. Gli sorrido. Harry è la mia dolcissima ancora di salvezza. Se non avessi lui sarei già annegata nella disperazione.

-Benissimo...- gli rispondo togliendogli un piccolo filo d'erba dai capelli corvini. Maliziosa, mi avvicino al suo orecchio. Adoro stuzzicare il mio migliore amico. –Tu e Ginny vi divertite parecchio?-

Harry mi sorride, arrossendo sulle guance leggermente pallide. Gli occhi verdi si accendono quando inizia a raccontarmi il breve incontro che ha avuto con Ginevra. Non scende nei minimi particolari, in fondo, neanche io potrei sopportare tanto. E' pur sempre il mio migliore amico!

Gli scocco un bacio sulla gota, grazie al suo racconto dolce ed interessante sono riuscita ad evitare di voltarmi per altre 300 volte verso il binomio Ron-Lavanda. Harry mi accarezza i capelli passandomi una mano attorno alle spalle. Mi coccola dolcemente un braccio prima di sorridere e riprendere a scrivere qualche appunto qua e là.

Lo scruto ancora, poi decido di seguire il suo esempio. Mi volto timidamente verso Ron e con mio sadico piacere noto che guarda insistentemente la mano di Harry accarezzare la mia spalla.

Lavanda continua a parlare, però lui sembra non ascoltarla più.

La lezione di Storia della magia è terminata da pochissimo. Per colpa_ sua_ non ho preso la quantità di appunti che occorrono per i miei studi. Sbruffo avviandomi con Harry verso la porta dell'aula. Mi carico meglio la borsa sulle spalle, ma quella dannata sacca, cede per la 3° volta nell'arco di una settimana. Un decina di volumi precipitano al suono provocando un rumore forte e sordo. Inarco un sopraciglio. Sono davvero innervosita. Prima che possa chinarmi a riprendere tutto, Seamus Finnigan si accovaccia al suolo ai miei piedi, vedo il suo capo sollevarsi per andare a posare lo sguardo sulle mie caviglie. Arrossisco furiosamente prima di inginocchiarmi accanto a lui.

-Grazie Seamus,- gli dico sorridendogli. Una ciocca troppo ribelle sfugge all'elastico nero.

Noto le guance del biondino imporporarsi leggermente. E' davvero un bel ragazzo. Gli occhi scuri sono penetranti e le labbra, piene e ben disegnata.

-Ma ti pare- mi risponde afferrando la mia borsa e mormorando un incantesimo di riparo. Infila tutti i miei libri nella sacca. –Adesso dovrebbe reggere...- si alza sollevando con sé il carico immane _della cultura_ che mi porto sempre dietro. –Se vuoi ti accompagno fin nella sala comune... è davvero troppo pesante per te- Squadra il mio fisico che, grazie a dio, è l'unica cosa di cui non posso lamentarmi. In questo periodo, ho perso un po' di peso e, in qualche modo assurdo, il mio seno è diventato più grande.

-No, Seamus ti ringrazio ce la faccio benissimo da sola...- gli sorrido ancora con dolcezza. Nuovamente, le sue guance si imporporano.

-Ce la fa da sola Finnigan...- la voce arrabbiata di Ron entra prepotentemente nella nostra conversazione. Lo guardo con astio. Afferro senza troppe gentilezze la borsa che regge ancora Seamus e mi avvio verso la porta dove Harry ha assistito a tutta la scena senza riuscire ad esprimere una sola parola. –Gira a largo, Seamus...- Ron continua ad inveire contro il ragazzo biondo.

Prendo Harry per il polso e lo trascino fuori nei corridoi stracolmi. Notiamo la piccola figura, dolce ed aggraziata, di Ginny farsi avanti. Il bruno sorride senza accorgersene. Io sospiro. Anche oggi passerò il pomeriggio da sola a studiare in biblioteca. Spingo nella direzione di Ginevra il mio migliore amico e gli sussurro.- Raggiungila, mentre io trattengo Ron...-

Harry mi sorride.

-Ti voglio bene, Hermione- mi scocca una buffetto sulla guancia e corre verso la sua amata Ginevra.

Girano appena in tempo l'angolo quando Ron esce dalla classe.

Lavanda lo saluta con un bacio volante.

"_Io la uccido entro la fine di __questo __anno_." Penso rivolgendo i miei occhi a Ron. Improvvisamente, mi ricordo di aver ancora il suo maglione grigio, su, in dormitorio. Non riesco nemmeno a dirglielo che lui mi afferra per un polso e mi trascina verso le scale, su, oltre la torre dei Grifondoro, fino ad arrivare sul terrazzo di quella di Astronomia.

-Ron, lasciami mi fai male!- esclamo cercando di divincolarmi. La sua mano agguanta interamente il mio braccio.

Quando ci fermiamo abbiamo entrambi il fiatone. Abbiamo corso per 7 rampe di scale magiche e indipendenti.

-Cosa diavolo combini con Seamus?- la sua domanda è diretta. Io, però non conosco la risposta. _Perché io non combino niente con S__eamus Finnigan_.

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore mentre un tremendo mal di testa mi fa ondeggiare sulle gambe. Chiudo gli occhi sentendo immediatamente salirmi la nausea. Odio queste situazioni. Mi appoggio pesantemente alla sbarra del parapetto. Ron mi è subito accanto. Quella mattina non avevo mangiato quasi nulla. Colpa del nervosismo e, adesso, dopo tutto quel correre, non potevo certo sentirmi in forma.

-Hermione stai bene?- mi domanda allarmato. Mi porta una mano attorno a i fianchi mentre con l'altra mi allenta velocemente il nodo alla cravatta. Le sue dita fredde a contatto con la pelle calda della mia gola mi fanno rabbrividire.

Sono debole, gli occhi vogliono chiudersi e quel dannato peso sulle spalle non fa che farmi stare peggio. Mi libero dalla borsa carica di libri.

Senza volerlo mi accascio al suolo portandomi dietro Ron ormai in preda al panico.

-Hermione!- grida nelle mie orecchie.

Appoggio dolcemente la mia testa sul suo petto. Mi sento così al sicuro tra le sue braccia. Senza preavviso tutto si oscura davanti ai miei occhi. Un forte fischio invade i mie timpani.

Un'ultima disperata parola è ben chiara nella mia mente.

-Amore!-

Apro gli occhi. Macchie gialle, rosa e soprattutto nere mi impediscono di mettere a fuoco la stanza. Ho un caldo tremendo. Non mi ricordo di essere mai arrivata nella mia camera. Nemmeno di aver studiato o fatto qualcos'altro. Un crampo allo stomaco mi suggerisce di aver saltato anche la cena.

Cerco di alzarmi e mettermi a sedere. Qualcosa di rosso e caldo respira docilmente appoggiato al mio materasso. Finalmente le macchie si diradano permettendomi di riconoscere l'ambiente arioso e pulito.

L'infermeria di Hogwarts.

Sbadiglio rumorosamente, cercando di rassettarmi i capelli che si trovano in uno stato ancora più disastroso della proprietaria. Volto lentamente il mio sguardo a sinistra ed immediatamente il mio cuore si ferma.

Le mani grandi e morbide di Ron bloccano le mie. Appoggia la sua testa focosa un po' sulla mia gamba un po' sul materasso. Dio, quanto è carino e dolce in questo momento. Assomiglia ad un grande peluche che non fa altro che intenerirmi e mettermi addosso una voglia di stringerlo forte a me e di coccolarlo.

Delicatamente libero una mano dalle sue dita e gli accarezzo amorevolmente i corti e soffici fili amaranti. Il suo classico profumo di pulito mi riempie i polmoni rendendomi felice ed appagata.

Inizia a muovere la testa.

Si sta svegliando.

-Ehi,- mi dice non appena posa i suoi occhi su di me. Devo sembrare uno spaventapasseri alla sue bellissime iridi chiare.

Gli sorrido. Non riesco a trattenermi dal farlo. E' troppo dolce con quei capelli arruffati e quegli occhi lucidi.

-Cosa è successo esattamente?- gli domando appoggiandomi tranquillamente sui guanciali. Sfuggo volontariamente alle sue carezze. Potrei non controllarmi e saltargli addosso nel mezzo della conversazione.

Sospira prendendomi una mano ed iniziando ad accarezzarla e a ricoprirla di baci. _Ok! Vuole proprio che lo svergini..._

-Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo, Jane-

Mi chiama con il mio secondo nome. Se fosse stato qualcun altro ad usarlo mi sarei arrabbiata, ma è Ronald Bilius Weasley, ed io non obbietto minimamente. Non ho proprio la forza di litigare con lui in questo momento.

-Troppo stress... Madama Chips ha detto che non dormi bene, per questo ti ha dato una pozione che ti ha fatto cadere in un sonno profondo.-

Lo guardo mentre mi parla con gentilezza. Noto un tono di rimprovero nella sua voce.

-Ginny ed Harry?- gli chiedo portandomi una ciocca boccolosa lontano dagli occhi.

-Sono venuti a trovarti. Stavi dormendo e non te ne sei nemmeno accorta!- Mi sorride scoccando un bacio troppo sonoro sul dorso della mia mano.

_-Amore!-_

Quella esclamazione mi ritorna alla mente. Ne sono sicura. Qualcuno mi ha chiamato così. Ma non riesco bene a ricordare nulla. _Non vorrei illudermi._ Forse me lo sono solo immaginato.

Un altro crampo allo stomaco mi fa serrare forte gli occhi. Non mangio dalla sera scorsa. Un bicchiere di succo di zucca, non credo si possa definire, _nutrimento_.

-Che ore sono?- gli domando iniziando a guardarmi intorno. Forse riesco a trovare qualcosa da mangiare nella cucina. O meglio forse riesco a raggiungere la Sala Grande e ad unirmi agli altri per la cena.

-21,30!-

Perfetto! La cena iniziava alle 19,00. E' già finita da un pezzo. Sospiro cercando i miei vestiti da qualche parte nella stanza. Indosso quella disgustosa camicia da notte dell'infermeria.

-Forse se ci sbrighiamo riusciamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti...-

Ron sorride alzandosi dalla sedia. Mi fa ristendere sul letto e appoggia la sua fronte alla mia. E' così vicino che posso contare le sue lentiggini sul naso. Il profumo di pulito è ancora più intenso.

Mi porta i capelli dietro le orecchie e mi sorride.

-Dimmi cosa faresti senza di me?- mi scocca un bacio sulla fronte prima di allontanarsi. Attendo che ricompaia dal dietro il paravento. Poco, devo attendere perché la sua figura sia di nuovo visibile. Porta un vassoio di metallo.

_CENA._

Mi appoggia tutto sulle gambe e solleva i grande coperchio di metallo.

-Buon appetito!-

Il buon profumo del pollo arrosto e delle patata al forno riempie la stanza. Ce n'è a quantità industriale e mai mi sono sentita più affamata di questo momento.

Assaggio una piccola patatina croccante.

"Deliziosa!" penso continuando a magiare tutto molto lentamente. Odio ingozzarmi e tracannare tutto alla velocità della luce.

-Tu hai già mangiato?- chiedo, all'improvviso, dopo aver inghiottito l'ultimo boccone.

Ron inclina la testa.

-No... ma non preoccuparti!- mi dice.

Ecco, ancora una volta, il grande cuore di Ron mi fa sentire una perfetta (Scusate il termine) stronza! Perché non è andato a cena, invece, di restare a vegliarmi? Perché non mi ha detto che quello nel vassoio era il _suo_ pasto? Perché lo ha dato a me? Soprattutto perché è così _dolce_ quando mi fa sentire la _cattiva_ della situazione?

Infilzo un po' di patate insieme ad un pezzetto di carne e mi giro verso di lui. Non può rimanere a digiuno. Ed io, come prefetto, non posso permettergli di andare in cucina, più tardi, per i morsi della _sua_ fame causata da_ me_.

-Apri la bocca...- gli dico allungando la mia mano verso le sue labbra.

Ron ride.

-Ma che fai vuoi imboccarmi?-

Io mi porto una ciocca lontano dagli occhi prima di rispondergli.

-Certo... così dividiamo questo- indico il piatto ancora pieno di roba da mangiare.

Ron sorride ancora.

-Ne sei proprio sicura?-

Io lo guardo negli occhi.

-Sicurissima!-

Ron fa una cosa strana, inaspettata. Afferra il mio polso e dolcemente se lo porta alla bocca. Inghiotte il boccone e mi toglie la forchetta dalle mani.

-Però facciamo il contrario...-

Ed ecco, che ancora una volta, mi ritrovo a pensare che io amo con tutta me stessa il mio migliore amico Ron Bilius Weasley. Abbiamo condiviso quel pasto, come se fosse qualcosa di religioso. In silenzio, senza fiatare. Un boccone a lui ed uno a me. E' una cosa bambinesca ed innocente. Ma allora perché io sono completamente su di giri al pensiero di poggiare le mie labbra dove le ha già appoggiate lui?

Quando sono sazia mi dispiace un po' avrei voluto continuare a mangiare con lui, fino alla fine del mondo. E' così rilassante avere tutte quelle attenzione da Ron!

-Allora vuoi uscire con me, sabato? Credo che me lo devi dopo tutto questo!-

Ecco, che ricomincia con quello stupido scherzo. Lo so che mi prende in giro... ma perché, allora, non sento ironia nelle sue parole? Bevo un altro sorso di succo di zucca. Un silenzio strano è calato tra noi due.

-La vuoi finire con questi giochetti!- gli dico all'improvviso alzandomi dal letto. Sono stanca di stare sdraiata.

-Quali giochetti?- mi domanda appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. Incrocia le braccia sul petto ed assume un cipiglio che non mi piace affatto.

-So benissimo che scherzi quando mi chiedi di uscire! Non stai forse con Lavanda?-

Ron mi guarda sorpreso. Inarca un sopraciglio prima di scoppiare a ridere.

-Certo che non scherzo... ed io non sto con Lavanda! E' lei che mi viene dietro!-

Sento la rabbia montarmi dentro. Odio quando scoppio a ridere, senza nessun motivo.

Mi giro veloce per guardarlo in viso. E' così sicuro di quello che dice che quasi gli credo. Incrocio le braccia sul petto e gli rispondo sprezzante:

-A me non è sembrato questa mattina!-

Ron serra la mascella. Mi si avvicina. Alza un dito e percorre il mio profilo.

Perché deve farmi questo effetto?

Non riesco a parlare, sono letteralmente presa dalle sensazione che quel contato mi trasmette. Respiro a fatica iniziando a sussultare. E' troppo vicino alla mia bocca. All'appagamento dei miei sensi ormai del tutto impregnati del suo essere. Ferma il suo polpastrello sulle mie labbra e con la voce più calda e vellutata che io gli ho mai sentito mi dice:

-Non sarai gelosa, Hermione?-

Sento le guance andare in ebollizione mentre le dita di Ron riprendono a scendere vero le mie spalle. Vedo i suoi occhi indugiare sulla mia figura, ed il mio cuore sobbalza.

-Sai che sei _quella_ che preferisco...-

Riporta il viso alla mia altezza, le nostre labbra sono vicine come mai prima, i nostri occhi sono incatenati e non riesco a sbattere le palpebre. Ho paura di fare qualsiasi movimento. Non voglio rompere quella bellissima magia che si è creata... vedo Ron chinarsi leggermente per raggiungere l'altezza della mia bocca. Con una mano inizia ad accarezzarmi la guancia. Vibro sotto quel contatto. Finalmente ho la forza di lasciare scivolare le mie palpebre...

-Disturbo?- la voce di Seamus Finnigan raggiunge le nostre orecchie. Ron si allontana dopo avermi accarezzato sbrigativamente i capelli.

Ha lo sguardo scuro e chiaramente avrebbe potuto uccidere senza pensarci due volte il povero Seamus.

Inclino la testa per osservare la figura del ragazzo. Stringe in mano un piccolo mazzo di "Margherite concilia sonno". Sono i miei fiori preferiti.

-No, vieni Seamus...- gli dico gentilmente rimettendomi a letto. Sono un po' stanca. Ron si impossessa velocemente della sedia più vicina a me e getta occhiate infuocate all'indirizzo del biondino.

-Questi sono per te...- mi dice indicandomi l'elegante mazzetto. –Ci hai fatto spaventare, piccola Granger.-

Ron inarca un sopraciglio a quella frase.

Io gli sorrido. Non mi piace essere chiamata per cognome.

Improvvisamente, ricordo che questa sera avrei dovuto dargli ripetizioni di Aritmanzia. Mi dispaccio un po'.

-Scusami, oggi avremmo dovuto vederci... per farmi perdonare ci vediamo domani-

Vedo Ron irrigidirsi visibilmente sulla sedia. Lancia occhiatacce sia a me che a Seamus.

Il biondino sorride. Mi mette una mano sulla testa.

-Non preoccuparti, Hermione.-

Seamus è diventato molto gentile nei miei confronti. Forse ha paura che io non gli dia ripetizioni?

Ron scatta in piedi, afferra la mano di Seamus e sorridendo tirato gli dice:

-Tieni un po' giù le mani, Seam!-

Sento una leggera tensione crescere in quella stanza. Seamus e Ron si squadrano. Sembra quasi che vogliano marcare il loro territorio.

-Cosa ci fate ancora qui?- esclama all'improvviso Madama Chips entrando nell'infermeria. –Weasley, Finnigan. Fuori dai piedi immediatamente!-

Ron afferra la sua borsa ed il mantello nero. Attende che mi saluti per primo Seamus. Vuole tenerlo d'occhio.

-Ci vediamo a lezione, Hermione.-

Il mio migliore amico lo scruta fino a quando non scompare dietro il paravento bianco.

-Allora?- la voce imperiosa dell'infermiera lo incita a sbrigarsi.

Mi scocca un bacio sulla fronte.

-Ci vediamo domani, Jane.-

Gli sorrido sentendomi rilassata.

Forse, riuscirò persino a dormire...

****

Una settimana è trascorsa dall'avvenimento alquanto sospetto dell'infermeria. Le cose procedono al loro stesso e abituale ritmo. Io e Ron, ci becchiamo, litighiamo e alla fine facciamo pace.

In questo momento, sono seduta davanti al fuoco. Sto leggendo un libro che ho trovato in biblioteca. Il decimo della settimana. Ai piedi della poltrona, seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento in pietra, c'è Seamus Finnigan. Sto aspettando che termini il suo esercizio di Aritmanzia. Non avrei mai pensato che fosse un ragazzo così simpatico ed intelligente. Rido molto in sua compagnia.

Sono quasi le 10,00 e Ron non è ancora tornato dagli allenamenti.

Harry oggi non ha partecipato. E' andato con Ginny ad Hogsmead; alcune volte mi chiedo se Ron sia proprio cieco, o lo faccia apposta. Come si fa a non accorgersi degli sguardi languidi che Harry lancia a Ginny?

Va bene, non pensiamoci... in fondo, non sono affari miei.

Sono così presa dai miei pensieri che non mi accorgo che la mia gonna è scivolata un po' più su del dovuto e che adesso gran parte della mia gamba è ben visibile. Non mi accorgo nemmeno che Seamus alza il suo capo soffermando gli occhi proprio lì.

Solo il suo rossore mi indica che forse qualcosa non va . Arrossisco furiosamente risistemandomi la gonna, ma ormai l'imbarazzo è calato.

-Allora, hai finito?- gli domando poggiando il libro accanto a me sulla poltrona. Finnigan alza gli occhi scuri. I suoi capelli hanno dei bei riflessi alla luce del fuoco che scoppietta tranquillo nel camino. Mi sorride. Ora capisco perché Lavanda e Calì parlano sempre di lui. E' davvero un bel ragazzo.

Mi passa con gentilezza la sua pergamena. Le sue dita sfiorano accidentalmente il dorso della mia mano. Vedo le sue guance diventare porpora senza un motivo. Ho paura che non si senta bene.

-Tutto Ok?- gli chiedo un po' preoccupata. Non vorrei che l'esercizio che gli ho assegnato fosse stato troppo difficile.

Scuote la testa prima di accomodarsi accanto a me. Poggia il gomito sullo schienale del divano e osserva il mio profilo. Mi sento in imbarazzo. Nessuno mi ha mai scrutato così.

-Qui bisognava fare una semplice divisione, Seamus...- gli dico segnando l'errore con una spunta. Controllo ancora una volta tutto il resto, ma non c'è nient'altro che sia stato fatto male. Mi volto a guardarlo sorridendogli.

-Hai imparato in fretta...- ma prima che possa finire la frase mi scocca un bacio dolcissimo sulla guancia. Non capisco perché lo abbia fatto.

-Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei molto bella quando sei concentrata...-

Arrossisco furiosamente cercando di non incontrare il suo sguardo.

No, nessuno me lo ha mai detto, ma io non desideravo che fosse lui...

-No,- rispondo restituendogli il foglio. Sono più rossa di una fragola.

-Ti andrebbe di uscire con me... uno di questi giorni?- mi chiede inumidendosi le labbra. Io sorrido; anche lui come Ron forse ha voglia di scherzare?

-Certo, come no! sabato ad Hogsmead, giusto?- lo prendo in giro. Non ho capito perché tutti amano divertirsi a scherzare con invitandomi ad uscire.

Seamus si alza in piedi. È più alto di me. Ma non raggiunge la statura e l'imponenza di Ron. Alzo leggermente il capo per guardarlo nei bulbi oculari. Sembra quasi che i suoi occhi mi soffochino. Mi afferra per le braccia e senza difficoltà mi alza di qualche centimetro dal suolo, stringendomi a sé.

-Dico sul serio, Hermione- la sua voce è calda. –Voglio uscire davvero con te. Tu mi piaci molto...-

Come una scarica elettrica quelle parole mi fanno vibrare. Non riesco ben a credere alle mie orecchie. Non è possibile forse ho sentito male. Io non posso piacere a nessuno. Io non sono il tipo che piace ad un ragazzo. Sono bruttina, petulante e fin troppo magra. Io non posso piacere proprio a lui, Seamus Finnigan, il latin lover dei Grifondoro, immediatamente dopo Ron. Lui vuole prendermi in giro. Sicuro. Lui può prendersi una cotta per una Lavanda o per una Calì. Non certo per una Hermione-so sempre-tutto-io-Granger! Cerco di allontanarlo da me. Ma lui mi trattiene con forza.

-Promettimi che ci penserai?- mi scosta da lui guardandomi con sincerità negli occhi.

Io non riesco a rispondere. Il fiato mi si è mozzato in gola. Riesco solo a scuotere il capo. Molti boccoli mi ricadono davanti al viso.

Lui con infinita dolcezza me li riporta indietro. Lontano dagli occhi e dalle mie labbra.

-Sei così bella, Hermione...- mi dice chinandosi verso la mia bocca. Non posso permettergli di baciarmi, non posso. Cerco di resistere ma lui appoggia delicatamente le labbra sulle mie ed io mi sciolgo. Non è più Seamus che mi bacia. Al suo posto vedo il viso di una _sola persona_, e senza accorgermene dischiudo le mie labbra sotto la pressione delle sue. Il contatto diviene più profondo ed io immagino che al suo posto ci sia il _mio Ron_. Mi aggrappo alle sua spalle e lo attiro di più verso di me.

Ho ancora in bocca il sapore del bacio quando Seamus spezza il contatto.

-Fammi sapere...- mi dice rimanendo a guardarmi negli occhi. Il suo respiro è affannoso come il mio. Si inumidisce le labbra prima di afferrare la sua borsa.

Prima che lui riesca a lasciare la stanza sento delle dita scrocchiare. Il mio cuore salta nel petto. Solo _lui_ può fare questo rumore.

-Non salire su quella scala, Seam! Devo prima spezzarti le gambe...-

In quattro falcate Ron raggiunge il ragazzo. Lo agguanta per la collottola e lo scaraventa vicino al muro. Seamus geme prima di rialzarsi e reagire. Colpisce con forza Ron sul sopraciglio. Io serro gli occhi prima di correre e afferrare il mio migliore amico per le spalle.

-Basta Ron, ti prego!- gemo portandomi tra loro. Non so cosa sia preso ad entrambi.

-Gira a largo, Seamus!- sbraita Ron spostandomi con poca grazia e puntando un dito contro di lui.

-Perché dovrei girare a largo?- chiede pulendosi una goccia di sangue che è uscita dalle sue labbra. Se l'è morse quando è stato sbattuto contro il muro.

-Perché a te non piace davvero!- grida in risposta Ron diventando rosso in volto.

-Ma sei pazzo? Per quale motivo non dovrebbe piacermi!-

Ron si immobilizza. I pugni vibrano lungo le braccia. Serra forte gli occhi.

-Lei è Hermione, porco cane!- grida con tutto se stesso.

Le sue ultime parole mi feriscono. Sento gli occhi inondarsi di lacrime. Secondo lui io non posso essere carina ed attraente per nessuno?! Mi porto di nuovo tra di loro. Ho gli occhi bassi e molti boccoli mi coprono il viso ormai rosso ed inondato da goccioline salate.

-Scusami , Hermione... io volevo dire...- cerca di spiegarsi il mio migliore amico ma non riesco più a sentirlo. Vorrei mandarlo al diavolo, ma non ho nemmeno la forza di farlo. Alzo gli occhi e lascio che si incontrino con quelli di lui. Scorgo l'enorme senso di dispiacere albergare in quelle iridi chiare.

Sento un profondo moto di rabbia nascermi dentro.

-Mi dispiace di essere Hermione e nient'altro...per te, Ron- mi volto facendo ondeggiare i miei lunghi capelli. Le lacrime hanno arrestato la loro corsa sulle mie guance. Non voglio mostrare quanto quelle parole mi hanno ferito –Buona Notte, Seamus...- biascico e senza aggiungere altro corro verso le scale.

Sento di odiare Ron, sento di detestarlo profondamente. E' un sentimento contrastante, perché nonostante quello che provo in questo momento nei suoi confronti non riesco a non amarlo con tutta me stessa.

Questa è la seconda settimana che cerco di ignorare totalmente Ron, il mio ex migliore amico. Le sue parole mi hanno profondamente colpito. Non riesco ad essere più me stessa con lui. Sapevo di non essere questa importanza assoluta per Ron, ma averne la certezza assoluta mi ha fatto crollare il mondo addosso.

- Quindi la risposta alla domanda n. 19 è, Signorina Granger?!- la voce imperiosa ma gentile della professoressa McGranitt mi riporta alla realtà. Do una rapida occhiata ai miei appunti e senza esitare do la risposta. Queste domande sono troppo semplici.

La professoressa mi sorride raggiante regalando altri 10 punti alla mia casa. Se fosse stato tutto a posto avrei sentito dietro alle mie spalle Harry e Ron chiamarmi affettuosamente: "La nostra secchioncella raccogli punti..."

Ma invece non sento nulla. Porto il mio sguardo sulla destra dove Seamus è seduto accanto a Dean e non posso far a meno di arrossire. Mi guarda e mi sorride. Se non fosse stato per la sua stupidissima cotta per me, forse adesso non sarei in questi guai.

"Hermione! Non puoi dare la colpa a lui" mi sgrido da sola.

Harry cerca di farci far pace. Di non prendere le parti di nessuno, ma lo so che preferisce consolare Ron. Sa che io sono più forte di lui.

Sospiro quando la campanella della lezione suona.

Scorgo Lavanda dirigersi verso Ron e fare l'ochetta con lui. Ride ad ogni parola pronunciata dalle labbra del mio ex miglior amico. Spesso e volentieri gli tocca un braccio, un po' più su del gomito, dove puoi accorgerti della robustezza del suo fisico. Inarco un sopraciglio. Solo io posso toccarlo.

"Tu non puoi più niente..." mi dico da sola raccogliendo i miei libri. In questo periodo sono aumentai e sto iniziando a barcollare sotto il loro peso. Mi dirigo silenziosa verso la porta, sto per varcarla, quando, all'improvviso, due mani gentili sollevano la sacca dalle mie spalle minute.

-Permettimi di aiutarti...- la voce di Seamus mi arriva alle orecchie. Mi sorride.

Non posso rifiutare anche questa volta.

Senza obbiettare lascio che prenda la mia borsa. E' troppo pesante ed io mi offro di portare la sua in cambio. Mi sorride accettando volentieri.

Usciamo dalla classe ma prima di immergermi nel caos del corridoio incrocio lo sguardo furente di Ron.

Camminiamo in silenzio fino a raggiungere il parco di Hogwarts dove si terrà la lezione di Hagrid. Non ho voglia di parlare e credo nemmeno lui. Ci sediamo all'ombra della quercia dove tante volte ho riso e passato il tempo con Ron ed Harry.

-Allora, ci hai pensato?- mi chiede all'improvviso risvegliandomi dai miei pensieri. Non capisco immediatamente o cosa si riferisca.

-A cosa?- chiedo stupidamente portandomi un boccolo dietro l'orecchio.

Seamus mi guarda. E' un po' deluso.

-Al nostro appuntamento. Vuoi uscire con me, sabato?- sento le mie guance imporporarsi. Non ci avevo affatto pensato. Avevo avuto altre preoccupazioni. Colpa di Ron! Tutto quello che mi va storto è sempre per causa sua... le mie guance sono rosse. Non mi va di accettare il suo invito.

-Allora?- mi esorta guardandomi speranzoso. Mi allento un attimo il nodo alla cravatta.

-Disturbiamo?- la voce di Ron è dietro di noi. Ha un braccio attorno alle spalle di Lavanda ed un'espressione indecifrabile stampata in faccia.

Con quale coraggio viene qui?

Mi guarda con degli occhi carichi di sfida.

-Sì- dico secca iniziando ad alzarmi.

-Vai già via?- mi chiede senza togliere quel dannato braccio da Lavanda.

Sento una leggera pressione all'altezza del cuore e prima che la mia lingua si possa fermare mi rivolgo a Seamus. Lo so, avrei dovuto starmi zitta ma non ce l'ho fatta. La parte irrazionale di me ha preso il sopravvento.

-Ci vediamo sabato all'entrata, Seamus...- gli dico caricandomi la mia borsa stracolma sulle spalle.

Vedo Ron aprire la bocca continuandomi a guardare con sfida.

-Ci vediamo piccioncini...- li supero con poche falcate.

Arrivo vicino all'entrata del castello.

Sento le lacrime spingere per uscire. Mi odio per il mio stupidissimo comportamento. Mi odio per essere così sciocca. Ma soprattutto, mi odio perché non riesco a sbattere fuori dal mio cuore il mio migliore amico, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

****

Non immaginavo che dopo quella sfuriata con Ron e l'accettare l'invito di Seamus mi sarei mai sentita così... sola.

Non avrei mai potuto immaginare che senza la compagnia di Ron non sarei più riuscita a chiamare Hogwarts casa. In effetti non è una vera e propria casa ma, visto che, per la maggior parte dell'anno, vivo qui e che le persone a cui più sono legata sono qui non saprei in che altro modo chiamare questa scuola.

Devo ammetterlo, girare per i corridoi senza la scorta di Harry e Ron è abbastanza stressante. Non mi sento protetta. Ron mi faceva sentire al sicuro e accanto a lui credevo che nulla avrebbe potuto toccarmi ma adesso che non ci rivolgiamo la parola da quasi un mese mi sento una schifezza.

E peggio ancora mi sento un'opportunista visto che esco con Seamus solo perché non voglio rimanere del tutto sola. Va bene, non è che ci esco proprio.. diciamo che mi fa compagnia in biblioteca, per i corridoi, in sala comune, nel parco... in poche parole fa quello che Ron ha fatto per 7 lunghi anni.

Sospiro mentre per la terza volta il ragazzo dai capelli sabbia mi richiama.

-Ma is può sapere perché sei sempre così silenziosa?-

Bella domanda... Perché non riesco più a fare un discorso senza che il fiato mi si mozzi in gola a causa di Ron? Ho sempre la mente altrove, non sono mai concentrata e questo non fa bene al mio rendimento scolastico. Ieri per colpa _sua_ ho aggiunto una goccia di asfodelo in più nella mia pozione e... questa non è venuta pienamente grigia e argentea come il professor Piton aveva detto. Aveva più che altro una colorazione grigia tendente al celeste brillante...

Lui e i suoi tristissimi occhi sulla mia schiena. Perché devo essere in grado di avvertire il suo sguardo sempre e comunque? Perché devo vibrare come una corda di violino ogni volta?

Sono stanca di tutto questo. Mi piacerebbe tanto fare la pace con Ron. Ma non è facile, visto che adesso passa la maggior parte del tempo ad esplorare l'apparato digerente di Lavanda. Pare che facciano coppia fissa. Si sono messi assieme circa... Mah?! Non saprei neanche dire quando. Sono così disgustata del comportamento di quell'oca... ma, soprattutto, sono arrabbiata con Ron.

Certo, a me non dovrebbe interessare. Ma, allora, perché ieri sera ho utilizzato un incantesimo urticante sulle lenzuola del letto di Lavanda? Devo ammetterlo è stato molto divertente, però non avrei dovuto.

-Oh, oh!- mi richiama di nuovo Seamus sventolandomi una mano vicino al naso.

Io mi riscuoto sorridendogli.

-Certo, scusami. Sto pensando al tema di pozioni che devo svolgere questa sera.-

Seamus mi guarda sospettoso. Ormai ha iniziato a conoscermi. Mi afferra una ciocca boccolosa che è scivolata sulle mie labbra. Sono screpolate e rosse a causa del freddo di metà Dicembre. Mi sorride ed io come al solito divento rossa. Sono imbarazzata. A sempre quel suo modo tutto speciale di posare quegli occhi scuri su di me. E' un modo bellissimo ma allora perché non mi trasmette nessuna emozione a parte un inadeguatezza terribile?

-Ti do un mano se vuoi?-

Questa è bella! Lui vuole dare una mano a me in un saggio di pozioni. Va beh, che è in gamba ma io sono Hermione Granger e per studiare, almeno, non ho bisogno di nessuno. Gli sorrido comunque è stato molto gentile. Mi libero dalla sua presa e mi allontano di qualche passo.

-No, figurati...Ora, però, vado al campo di Quidditch, Harry vuole parlarmi... Ci vediamo più tardi!- e senza voltarmi in dietro corro giù per le scale dell'ingresso e mi fiondo sulle porte di quercia. Volo a perdi fiato sul prato. Sento il vento freddo sferzarmi il viso, i capelli agitarsi, il mio cuore accelerare il battito. Ed improvvisamente quel brivido che mi percorre la schiena.

Ron mi sta osservando. Non so dove. Ma è qui vicino e mi osserva. Quel brivido può trasmettermelo solo lui.

Mi blocco, all'improvviso, la gonna fa una piccola ruota quando mi giro di scatto. Scruto il mio campo visivo ma del mio ex migliore amico non c'è nessuna traccia. Mi porto i lunghi boccoli lontano dagli occhi e riprendo la mia corsa.

Forse mi sono sbagliata.

Arrivo trafelata alle porte dello stadio ma prima che possa spingerle per entrarci Harry le spalanca sorridendo.

-Allora, Ron aveva visto giusto!- dice allegramente.

Ron?Aveva visto giusto? Harry, invece, aveva preso un boccino in mezzo agli occhi...

-Cosa?-

-Sì, ti ha visto correre per venire qui... E' lì, sulla scopa!- continua indicandomi col capo la figura rossa che troneggia contro gli anelli dello stadio. Sento il mio cuore fermarsi quando all'improvviso incontro i suoi occhi chiari.

Non mi ero sbagliata.

Sono tentata di sorridergli ma sono ancora un po' arrabbiata; abbasso lo sguardo e riprendo a fissare il mio migliore amico.

- Di cosa volevi parlarmi?-

Harry sorride. Si sposta leggermente dall'ingresso per farmi passare. Io entro senza esitare nel grande campo. Mi sento male all'idea di quello spazio immenso.

-Ecco volevo farti una proposta... sai Ginny non sta bene. Ha preso l'influenza che la costringerà al letto per i prossimi 15 giorni e noi venerdì partiamo per il ritiro...-

-Quale ritiro?-

-Ecco, ho organizzato un ritiro per le vacanze di Natale. I genitori di Dean hanno una piccola villetta dove c'è un campo di Quidditch e visto che molti di loro vorrebbero andare in vacanza ho pensato di fare una vacanza allenamento...Andiamo Hermione... tu sei l'unica ragazza che non si scandalizzi più di tanto dei comportamenti maschili, insomma sei amica di Ron e mia...-

-Ex amica di Ron...- preciso incrociando le braccia sul petto.

-Andiamo finiscila! So che non è vero...- mi dice guardandomi negli occhi. -Non so se hai notato come ti si sono illuminati gli occhi quando ho detto che Ron ti aveva visto da lontano!-

Increspo le labbra nel tentativo di ribattere... ma non ci riesco. So che ha perfettamente ragione.

-Comunque, non sono venuta fin qui per parlare di questo. Arriva al sodo, Potter-

Inarca un sopraciglio quando sente che lo chiamo per cognome.

-Voglio che tu diventi il factotum della squadra nel frattempo che Ginny non si rimette!-

Le sue parole rimangono sospese nell'aria; non ho ben capito...

-Cosa?-

-Hai capito benissimo!-

Beh, in effetti ha ragione.

-Harry io... non... credo di esserne capace!-

-Ti prego- mi dice chinandosi e prendendomi le mani. Mi guarda con i suoi occhi verdi e grandi. Non posso incontrare il suo sguardo. So che non gli saprei dire di no!

-Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, - ripete come una cantilena. Non riesco a rifiutare.

-Va bene...-

-ti prego, ti... Davvero? Non speravo potesse essere così facile, convincerti!- mi prende in giro scompigliandomi i capelli.

Gli sorrido perfidamente incrociando le braccia.

-Sia chiaro, che porterò i libri così non rimarremo indietro...-

Harry spalanca la bocca incredulo. La sua espressione è così buffa che io non posso fare a meno di ridere.

Ancora una volta sento quello strano brivido. Ron mi sta guardando.

-Verrà anche lui?- chiedo tornando seria all'improvviso.

Harry rimane in silenzio e si mette le mani nelle tasche della divisa.

-Sì...- sospira diventando leggermente più triste. –Perché non cerchi di approfittare di quest'occasione per risistemare le cose.-

Mi mordo le labbra. Ancora una volta, Harry pensa che Ron abbia ragione.

Sembra leggermi nel pensiero perché poco dopo mi dice.

-Non penso che la colpa sia tua, anzi, so per certo che è completamente la sua... ma sai com'è fatto! Si sentirà così in colpa da non riuscire nemmeno a guardarti negli occhi...-

Sospiro. In effetti, so benissimo com'è fatto Ron. Lo so fin troppo bene.

-Non lo so, Harry...mi ha fatto un po' troppo male, questa volta- gli dico cercando la figura di Ron nel cielo. E' cos bello quando è concentrato sulla pluffa da intercettare.

-Ehi, piccola. Sai che non voleva dire nulla di cattivo. Ti vuole bene; forse è l'unico che te ne vuole più di me!- mi assicura accarezzandomi la guancia col dorso della mano.

Io rido quando incontro i suoi occhi speranzosi.

-Va bene... cercherò di farci un pensierino. Non posso assicurarti che parlerò con lui, ma cercherò comunque di non litigarci...-

Harry sorride abbracciandomi forte.

-Così parla l'Hermione che conosco io!- mi scocca un bacio sulla guancia prima di richiamare a sé la sua firebolt2000. Ci sale sopra con una naturalezza da fare invidia al mio amico Victor.

-Vai a preparare i bagagli...- mi suggerisce assumendo una strana espressione.

Lo guardo ancora negli occhi. Lo seguo fino a quando non diventa una piccola palla nell'azzurro. Sospiro dirigendomi verso le porte di quercia. Le sospingo dolcemente. Prendo a camminare lentamente lungo il grande prato; provo ancora quel brivido sulla schiena. Arrivo quasi vicino al castello quando sento Harry gridare.

-Ron, ma dove diavoli stavi guardando?-

****

Il vento freddo di dicembre spazza veloce le rotaie del treno. Il finestrino è freddo. Rabbrividisco al contatto della mia fronte su quella superficie.

Respiro regolarmente ma il mio cuore batte veloce. Gli occhi di Ron sono di nuovo fissi sulla mia figura. Non mi va di alzare lo sguardo ed incontrarli. Non sono ancora pronta per reggere una simile pressione.

Sorrido ad Harry che mi mostra qualcosa su uno dei tanti libri di Quidditch che gli ho dato.

-Questo è il primo che mi hai regalato...- mi dice chiudendolo ed accarezzando la copertina di pelle nera leggermente consumata. Si vede che ci tiene tanto a quell'oggetto. Lo sfiora ancora prima di riporlo con estrema cura nella sacca nera.

Mi sento molto lusingata.

-Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto così tanto...- gli rispondo guardandolo negli occhi.

Scruto con interesse gli altri ragazzi della squadra. Da quando Angelina e Katie hanno terminato i loro studi ad Hogwarts, un anno fa, non sono più riusciti a trovare ragazze disposte a giocare nella squadra.

Dean scuote Ron riportandolo alla realtà. Ancora una volta, ha fermato lo sguardo su di me. L'ho capito, dal modo in cui la mia schiena è stata percorsa da un brivido. È davvero insostenibile questa situazione. Entrambi vorremo fare pace ma nessuno dei due ha il coraggio di rivelarlo. Ci limitiamo a guardarci, di nascosto dell'altro, in quei momenti in cui pensiamo che nessuno dei due stia osservando. Ma non è così. Io lo sento, lo avverto quando Ron punta quelle pozze blue cobalto su di me.

Accavallo le gambe magre. Indosso ancora la divisa di Hogwarts, non ho avuto il tempo di cambiarmi.

-Siamo quasi arrivati...- dice all'improvviso Dean ponendo, finalmente, fine ai suoi singulti di riso esagerati. Ron lo guarda storto.

Mi alzo dal sedile afferrando la sacca con il ricambio. Voglio togliermi questa divisa ed infilarmi nei miei comodi jeans babbani. Adoro questa roba.

Sono seduta nel posto più lontano dalla porta, accanto ad Harry e di fronte a Colin.

Il ragazzo dai capelli color topo mi sorride tirando velocemente su le gambe per farmi passare. Non ce n'è molto bisogno. Sono abbastanza magra da muovermi senza infastidire nessuno. Sfioro con le mie gambe un paio di ginocchia, qualche mano... fino a quando arrivo di fronte a Ron. È così dannatamente alto e possente da occupare quasi l'intero corridoio tra un sedile e l'altro. Si fa leggermente più indietro ma io non ci passo lo stesso. Lottiamo un paio di minuti per cercare di sincronizzarci e non fare le medesime cose nello stesso istante.

Tutti ci guardano trattenendo a stento un sorriso.

Ron ha le orecchie leggermente più rosee, io sto letteralmente scoppiando di caldo.

Non so cosa succede ma, all'improvviso, mentre io provo ad avanzare verso la porta cercando di superare le sue ginocchia alzando una gamba, lui si mette in piedi di scatto, facendomi andare a cozzare la fronte contro il suo petto.

Sento il suo odore penetrare nelle mie narici, le sue mani morbide sostenermi dagli avambracci, il suo respiro caldo e affannoso infrangersi sul mio collo. Ascolto il battito del suo cuore accelerato ed il mio, per _simpatia,_ inizia a vibrare nello stesso identico modo.

Mi sento male.

So che tutte le mie difese sono crollate.

Non posso restare ancora così vicino a lui o altrimenti potrei abbracciarlo stretto e non lasciarlo più andare.

Mi allontano bruscamente facendo ondeggiare i miei capelli ricci e lunghi.

-Ron!- esplodo massaggiandomi la fronte.

Lui arrossisce aprendo la porta, mi guarda un attimo negli occhi, prima di uscire dallo scompartimento. Fisso l'uscita ormai vuota e mai come ora sono più arrabbiata.

Sono arrabbiata con Ron, con Harry e con tutti quelli che si trovano in questo scompartimento.

Ma soprattutto sono arrabbiata con me stessa. Sono arrabbiata col mio cuore che ha perso un battito quando mi sono avvicinata a lui, arrabbiata col mio respiro accelerato a causa del suo profumo intenso e pulito, arrabbiata col mio cervello perché si è annebbiato quando mi ha sostenuto con le braccia, arrabbiata perché avrei voluto abbracciarlo forte, arrabbiata perché gli voglio ancora bene, ma arrabbiata soprattutto perché so per certo di essere ancora dannatamente pazza di lui.

Il loro decimo allenamento della settimana va avanti da quasi un'ora. È iniziato appena la colazione è terminata.

Ho preparato un paio di panini ed ho portato una decina di burrobirra bollenti.

Stanno volando velocemente con le scope. Zigzagano con estrema facilità ed eleganza tra la cascata di palline di neve che ho incantato in modo che non si fermino. Il migliore tra tutti è naturalmente Harry. Nemmeno una palla è riuscito a sfiorarlo.

L'aria è fredda ma gradevole. Il vento è frizzantino carico di felicità delle feste.

Sfoglio distrattamente le pagine del libro di incantesimi del 7° anno. Alcune volte mi chiedo come mai gli incantesimi più belli e semplici siano sempre alla fine del corso di studi.

Sbruffo mentre afferro la bacchetta ed inizio a provare l'incantesimo sintetizzante. Dovrebbe aiutarmi a riassumere le grandi pagine di libri. Non sono molto convinta. Non credo che l'userò mai.

Un brivido insistente mi fa vibrare la mano.

Ron mi sta guardando.

Senza accorgermene alzo gli occhi incontrando accidentalmente quelli chiarissimi di lui. Non posso fare a meno di arrossire e sorridergli.

-Ron attento!-

Il mio amico si gira di scatto ancora rosso in volto. Una palla di neve lo colpisce in pieno viso facendogli perdere l'equilibrio dalla scopa. Fortunatamente era a poco più di un metro dal terreno e la neve attutisce la caduta.

Trattengo ugualmente il respiro preoccupata. Abbandono pesantemente il mio libro sulla panca di legno ai bordi del campo e senza rifletterci urlo alle palle di neve.

-Finite incantate!- Migliaia di fiocchi bianchi ricadono senza più vita sul terreno candido.

L'intera squadra è atterrata e si è raggruppata intorno al_ ferito. _Mi faccio largo tra la piccola folla. Il mio amico Rosso è ancora a terra.

-Ron!- gli dico accovacciandomi accanto a lui; gli accarezzo una guancia ed immediatamente apre gli occhi chiari.

Un sospiro di sollievo si leva da tutti.

-Stai bene?- gli chiedo esaminando ogni centimetro del suo corpo con gli occhi. Ron arrossisce prima di asserire e cercare di alzarsi. –No!- lo ammonisco respingendolo dolcemente giù sulla neve. –Meglio se non ti muovi... Per lui l'allenamento finisce qui per oggi...- dico a tutti iniziando ad agitare la bacchetta.

Mormorii d'assenso si levano dalla squadra.

-Wingardium leviosa!- esclamo senza aspettare repliche. Ron inizia a svolazzare a qualche centimetro da terra. E' pesantuccio...

-Locomotor...- Lentamente inizia ad avanzare verso casa.

L'intera squadra rimane in silenzio.

-Continuate pure... io controllo Ron e torno subito. I panini e le bibite sono nel cestino lì, accanto al libro.- Indico con un cenno del capo il grande contenitore di vimini.

Sento una serie di mormorii dietro di me prima che Harry esploda.

-Avanti brutti pappamolle riprendiamo l'allenamento!-

Adagio dolcemente Ron sul letto. Un gemito soffocato esce dalle sue labbra.

Il mio cuore fa un balzo. Spero davvero che non si sia fatto male. Non me lo potrei mai perdonare.

-Dove ti fa male?- gli chiedo iniziando a tastargli le braccia. Ron si irrigidisce rendendomi il lavoro più difficile. Quella dannata uniforme di Quidditch non mi fa vedere niente.

-Non è lì...- mormora bloccandomi le dita con la sua mano fredda. Un brivido mi fa sentire persa. –Sulla spalla destra...-

Gli sfioro la parte che mi ha indicato e lo vedo fremere dal dolore.

-Togliti la maglia...- gli dico fingendomi tranquilla. Sono così emozionata che forse la mia voce tentenna.

Ron arrossisce furiosamente sulla punta delle orecchie. Non può credere alle sue orecchie. Hermione Granger che gli chiede di spogliarsi davanti a lei.

-C-cosa?- balbetta guardandomi.

-Avanti Ron, non sei il primo ragazzo che vedo a petto nudo- dopo mio padre. Mi rendo conto che le bugie riesco a dirle discretamente se mi impegno.

Ron annuisce mentre il rossore si diffonde sulle guance. Si porta le mani alla base della maglia e con alcune smorfie di dolore inizia a sfilarsela. Osservo ogni suo movimento rapita. È così dolce tutto rosso.

Ingoio il vuoto quando rimane completamente svestito.

È davvero bello.

Mi avvicino silenziosa cercando di non mostrargli la leggera bava accompagnata dal rossore che mi opprime in questo momento. Gli sfioro la schiena con le mie dita fredde e sottili e lo sento vibrare sotto il mio tocco. Seguo la linea dolce e perfetta della sua spina dorsale, arrivo fin sul collo per poi scendere lungo le scapole. Lo sento tremare e non posso fare a meno di mordermi il labbro inferiore.

Si lamenta silenziosamente quando gli tocco la parte leggermente livida.

-Qui?- gli chiedo pressando dolcemente. Non voglio fargli male. Ron annuisce con il capo.

Osservo con attenzione il livido sulla spalla e tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Non è nulla di grave.

Mi avvicino al suo orecchio e bisbiglio.

-Sopravviverai...-

Sorride mentre si rilassa. Mi sono allontanata per andare a prendere l'unguento che ho chiesto a madama Chips.

-Una bella dose di questo, un giorno di riposo e sarai come nuovo. Fidati.- sorrido alla sua nuca rossa. Spalmo con troppa forza la pomata perché si lamenta un po'.

-Io mi fido di te...-

Quella frase mi lascia spiazzata. Si riferisce a quello che ho detto? O è solo un'affermazione? Non ne ho idea. Mi stringo nelle spalle afferrando la fasciatura.

Mormoro l'incantesimo avvolgente prima di rispondergli.

-Meglio per te...-

Ron diviene rosso rimettendosi velocemente la maglia. Ha ancora le guance calde quando all'improvviso abbassa il capo.

-Grazie... cioè... scusami! Non avrei dovuto dire quelle scemenze... Io non pensavo assolutamente quello che...-

Lo blocco scuotendo la testa. Anch'io voglio far pace. So per certo, adesso, che quelle cose che ha detto non contano niente per lui. Lo guardo negli occhi sorridendogli.

-Non importa... è tutto passato!-

Mi guarda con quelle pozze di blue cobalto e all'improvviso mi domando come io abbia fatto a resistere così a lungo senza osservarle. Mi sorride con le sue belle labbra rosee ed io mi sciolgo come un ghiacciolo. Con un paio di falcate mi raggiunge e senza darmi più tempo mi stringe possessivamente tra le braccia.

Sento il suo calore sulla pelle, il suo profumo riempirmi i polmoni, le sue mani sulla mia schiena e puntualmente mi credo in paradiso. Avverto le mie gambe cedere sotto il mio peso. Il mio cuore batte troppo forte. Ho bisogno di aggrapparmi a lui, di sentirmi protetta come solo lui può farmi sentire. Appoggio le mie mani sulle sue scapole. Sto così bene qui che non mi accorgo che forse gi sto facendo male. Pare che lui non ci badi perché, come al solito, ogni qual volta mi abbraccia, mi solleva senza difficoltà dal pavimento.

Mi stringe più forte e sento il suo cuore battere all'impazzata sotto il mio petto. Appoggia amorevolmente la sua faccia nell'incavo della mia spalla e mi sussurra.

-Ti voglio bene, Hermione...-

Sento il mio cuore fermarsi e in questo preciso istante capisco. Tutto mi è chiaro.

Io e Ron, non possiamo restare divisi. Io non posso fare a meno di lui. Lui non può fare a meno di me. Siamo come l'ossigeno. Entrambi abbiamo bisogno dell'altro per sopravvivere. Non posso cercare o solo pensare di poter tagliare Ron fuori dalla mia vita. Lui ne fa parte integrante.

Ricaccio indietro le lacrime e lo stringo più forte.

Devo riprendermelo. Io e lui ci apparteniamo e nessuno può portarmelo via. So che lo amo e questo mi basta per combattere per lui.

Gli bacio la guancia, in un posto dove so che ama essere baciato, e lo sento rabbrividire.

-Ti voglio bene, anch'io Ron-

****

Sistemo per la decima volta le decorazioni dell'albero di Natale. Oggi fa troppo freddo per allenarsi e tutti i componenti della squadra sono in casa. Ron mi sta aiutano a decorare l'albero e giuro non mi sono mai divertita così tanto. Mi accarezza sempre le guance, mi da i baci sulla fronte, gioca con i miei capelli e finalmente dopo tanto tempo mi sento in pace con me stessa. E' troppo bello stare accanto a lui e sentire di nuovo di essere amata.

Ho i capelli pieni di brillantini delle palline di vetro soffiato. Ron si diverte ad usare quella polverina scintillante più su di me che sui rami dell'abete.

Mi porto un boccolo completamente fluorescente lontano dagli occhi.

-Bilius finiscila!- gli dico cercando di fermargli le mani grandi. Lui ride abbracciandomi da dietro e baciandomi il collo. Adoro quando mi coccola così. Appoggia la sua testa nell'incavo della mia spalla e mi sussurra dolcemente.

-Non riesco a stare fermo, mi sei mancata troppo!-

Ecco che per la decima volta da quando abbiamo fatto pace devo trattenermi dal baciarlo. È troppo dolce e bello! Lui è il mio Ron e adesso so per certo che ci apparteniamo.

Gli accarezzo la nuca e appoggio la mia testa sul suo petto. È rilassante stare così tra le sue braccia. Appendo un'altra pallina prima di rispondergli.

-Mi sei mancato anche tu...-

Ron sorride contro la pelle della mia guancia che era impegnato a sfiorare provocandomi lunghi brividi su per la schiena. Sento che rafforza la sua resa sui miei fianchi e puntualmente sento il bisogno estremo di assaporare per la una volta quella labbra rosee che mi stanno torturando.

-Voi due!- la voce di Harry ci arriva alle orecchie facendoci sobbalzare. Sembra quasi che ci abbia colto in fragrante, in realtà noi non abbiamo fatto nulla.

Si avvicina velocemente staccando le braccia di Ron dai miei fianchi e portandomi dolcemente dietro di lui.

-La vuoi lasciare in pace!- gli grida falsamente arrabbiato attirandomi a lui dalle spalle. Vedo lo sguardo blue cobalto di Ron scintillare.

-Ridammela!- esclama avvicinandosi a lui.

Harry sorride.

-Niente affatto! Ha passato già un sacco di tempo con te a fare questo albero! Ora dobbiamo organizzare i turni di allenamento... non rompere e prepara la scacchiera...-

Ron imbroncia le labbra incrociando le braccia sul petto.

-Voglio un bacio!- dice guardando di sottecchi Harry.

Il moro ride avvicinandosi a lui con le labbra protese.

-Non certo da te!- Esclama scansandolo.

Io ed Harry scoppiamo a ridere. Ron mi guarda falsamente arrabbiato prima di tirarmi per un braccio e avvicinarmi a lui. Mi solleva di qualche centimetro dal pavimento facendomi raggiungere il suo viso.

-Lo voglio da Hermione...- la sua voce è calma e dolce mentre mi parla. Guardo un attimo nei suoi occhi blue e puntualmente mi sento persa senza più bussole. Gli circondo il collo con le braccia e mi chino leggermente per raggiungere la sua guancia morbida.

Le mie labbra sono fredde per l'agitazione e al contatto con la sua gota calda mi trasmettono strane e bellissime sensazioni. La sua pelle profuma di pulito, i suoi occhi profondi... e mai come in questo momento vorrei poter scendere più in giù, per baciargli le labbra.

Sento il mio cuore battere forte e il sangue fluirmi alla testa. Sono così presa dai miei pensieri che non mi accorgo nemmeno quando la porta dell'entrata si apre. Un soffio di vento gelido insieme a qualche fiocco di neve accompagna i nuovi visitatori.

Non riesco nemmeno ad alzare gli occhi che una voce antipatica mi giunge alle orecchie.

-Giù le mani dal mio fidanzato!-

Lavanda Brown insieme a Seamus è venuta a trovarci per il Natale... ma chi glielo aveva chiesto?

Da quando ci ha visti abbracciati quell'oca giuliva non si è più staccata da Ron. Gli siede in braccio quando ci riuniamo intorno al fuoco per chiacchierare, gli prepara la colazione, scivola spesso e volentieri nella sua camera da letto, gli prende sempre la mano ogni qual volta passeggiamo per il parco innevato... è davvero insopportabile.

In questo momento siede sulle gambe di Ron e imbocca il mio migliore amico. Giuro, non mi è mai capitato di odiare o di essere gelosa, ma Lavanda Brown risveglia in me tutti questi sentimenti.

-Giochiamo al gioco della bottiglia?- la voce di Seamus mi arriva dalla destra del tavolo. È accomodato accanto a me e di tanto in tanto mi sfiora le dita. È buono Seamus e non mi va di prenderlo in giro. Voglio chiarirmi con lui al più presto.

Ron stacca velocemente le labbra di Lavanda dalle sue e guarda sbrigativamente verso la mia direzione, che poi sarebbe quella di Finnigan.

- Cos'è?- chiede guardandoci tutti con aria interrogativa. Ron è l'unico vero purosangue, che non ha mai avuto contatti con babbani. Gli sorrido prendendo la parola.

- E' un gioco babbano. Ci si siede a cerchio intorno ad una bottiglia. Bisogna farla girare e le persone che sono sedute all'estremità dei lati della bottiglia, quando questa si ferma, possono scegliere tra il pegno e la verità, a seconda ...-

Ron non mi fa finire la spiegazione che mi interrompe. Odio quando lo fa.

-Giochiamo!- esclama alzandosi velocemente e facendo quasi cadere Lavanda. Si dirige verso il lavello ed afferra una bottiglia di burrobirra vuota.

Non mi va molto, ma vedendo gli occhi di Ron illuminarsi di curiosità non posso fare a meno di acconsentire. Raggiungiamo la camera da pranzo, dove un bellissimo fuoco scoppietta allegro. Ci sediamo in cerchio. Ron si siede di fronte ad Harry e a me tocca guardare in faccia quell'antipatica di Lavanda. Seamus mi affianca scoccandomi un bacio sulla guancia. Non credo che ci fosse qualche motivo particolare... ma io gli sorrido arrossendo ugualmente. Sento gli occhi di Ron puntati su di noi. Non è uno sguardo benevolo, anzi.

Beh, se lui può perlustrare la cavità orale di Lavanda davanti a me, non vedo perché, Seamus non può scoccarmi un casto bacio sulla guancia.

-Chi inizia?- chiede Lavanda adagiandosi comodamente sul petto di Ron. Questo gesto mi fa affluire il sangue al cervello.

Senza pesarci rispondo bruscamente.

-Tu di certo no . Visto che ci vorrebbe quasi un quarto d'ora per spiegarti come si fa a girare una bottiglia senza magia...- sibilo tagliente mentre tutti i presenti mi puntano gli occhi addosso. Ron sorride beffardo dietro Lavanda, Harry si nasconde le labbra con una mano, Dean ridacchia apertamente, mentre, Seamus fa un colpo di tosse alquanto sospetto. Colin e gli altri mi guardano stralunati.

Lavanda ci mette qualche minuto per registrare la cattiveria delle mie parole e questo non fa che accrescere la mia convinzione. Lavanda Brown è un'oca giuliva.

-Come, scusa?- mi chiede strabuzzando i bei occhi marroni.

Con un'aria strafottente mi allungo verso la bottiglia e mormoro tra i denti.

-Sei anche sorda oltre che stupida.- Fortunatamente nessuno mi sente ed io giro con un colpo secco della mano il contenitore trasparente.

-Inizio io visto che sono la babbana più grande...- dico aspettando che il movimento veloce e circolare di quell'oggetto si fermi.

La prima coppia è Ron e Dean. Dopo aver scoperto che il bruno è ancora cotto come una pera di Ginny, e dopo un'opportuna occhiataccia di Harry, il gioco procede.

La bottiglia gira e mai si ferma nella mia direzione. I ragazzi sono quelli più gettonati. I pegni sono stati variegati. Un' abbaiare, un leccare la faccia di tutti presenti, qualche schiaffo... ed un bel po' di risate.

Harry gira ancora la bottiglia e questa volta la fortuna vuole che nel gioco entrassero le uniche ragazze. Lavanda mi sorride maligna mentre con molta calma mi scandisce la domanda.

-Obbligo o verità?-

Mai sceglierò la verità. So già quale domanda potrebbe farmi.

-Obbligo-

Lavanda sorride melliflua intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Ron che non se ne accorge nemmeno impegnato com'è a fissare le mie gambe che si intravedono dalla gonna corta. Arrossisco sistemandomi meglio la stoffa di quell'indumento. Ron si scuote riprendendo a respirare e a sbattere le palpebre.

Non riesco a fare a meno di sorridere.

-Io ti obbligo a baciare Seamus per 1 minuto sulle labbra. Bada deve essere un vero bacio...-

Sgrano gli occhi mentre Ron si irrigidisce sul posto. Serra forte i pugni prima di protestare.

-Ma che scemenza di pegno le hai dato!- esclama iniziando a guardare in cagnesco Seamus che gli ricambia ampliamente.

-Il pegno è pegno...- dice Lavanda incrociando le braccia sul petto e iniziando ad adocchiare l'orologio. -1 minuto a partire dal momento in cui vi sfiorate le labbra.-

Mi volto verso Seamus. Pensa forse di farmi paura?

Il mio amico è leggermente rosso in volto. Questo mi fa capire che per lui è una cosa importante. Non riesco a non provare tenerezza nei suoi confronti è solo per l'affetto che provo per lui unisco velocemente le mie labbra alle sue.

Con infinita dolcezza la sua bocca si muove sulla mia. È un bacio così delicato che penso che lui non stia facendo niente. Con una leggera pressione mi dischiude le labbra e con circospezione la sua lingua perlustra tutta la mia bocca. Vorrei rispondere al bacio... ma non ce la faccio.

Non scocca nemmeno il 60° secondo che già mi scollo. Per carità, Seamus ci sa fare ma io voglio dare il mio primo bacio ad una sola persona. Credo che se la sia presa. Timidamente cerco il suo sguardo e senza accorgermene lo trovo. È dolce e comprensivo e in questo preciso istante, capisco che voglio bene a Seamus, gli voglio bene come amico. Realizzo che d'ora in avanti anche lui avrà un posto speciale nel mio cuore e nella mia vita.

Sento di nuovo gli occhi di Ron puntati su di noi. Mi volto lentamente verso di lui e sostengo il suo sguardo. Sono ancora rossa in volto e noto una leggera porpora ricoprire anche la punta delle orecchie del mio amico.

-Continuiamo...- dice Harry afferrando la bottiglia. Il movimento circolare e veloce si ferma dopo una manciata di secondi.

Harry e Ron.

Sgrano gli occhi mentre il bruno guarda con cattiveria Lavanda. Credo che anche lui non la sopporti più di tanto. Sposta i suoi occhi smeraldini su Ron e sorride mellifluamente.

-Obbligo o verità?- chiede cercando con gli occhi stranamente anche me.

Ron regge il suo sguardo e con un sorriso sornione risponde.

-Obbligo.-

Harry sorride sfregandosi le mani.

-Ron, io ti obbligo a baciare...-

Tutti rimaniamo col fiato sospeso mentre io divento rossa. So benissimo chi vuole che baci. -Hermione...- conclude voltandosi verso di me ed indicandomi con entrambi gli indici. Sento il mio cuore saltare e le mie mani iniziano a sudare.

Non posso baciare Ron. Andrebbe tutto a mare! Mi tradirei con le mie azioni...

Guardo la sua reazione e con sommo piacere noto che ha un sorriso trionfo sulle labbra. Si avvicina ad Harry e gli mormora qualcosa all'orecchio. Non riesco a sentire niente.

-Ma non puoi dare questi pegni!- Lavanda esplode portandosi in ginocchio.

Harry sorride mellifluamente alzando innocentemente le spalle.

-Il pegno è il pegno...- come un assurdo scherzo del destino Harry gli raggira la risposta. L'espressione scandalizzata di Lavanda è impagabile.

-1 minuto e mezzo. Ne uno di _più _e tanto meno uno in meno...- guarda Ron sottolineando la parola "pi" con la voce.

Ron si alza in piedi raggiungendomi in due passi. Mi porge la mano scoccando un'opportuna occhiata a Seamus che a lettere cubitali dice: "Guarda ed impara come si bacia Hermione, Jane Granger"

Il mio cuore inizia a battere forte mentre mi passa le mani attorno ai fianchi. Si china leggermente alla ricerca delle mie labbra. Si inumidisce leggermente le sue prima di unirle alla mie. In questo momento, sento la terra mancarmi sotto i piedi, fortunatamente lui mi sorregge tra le sue braccia forti.

Non riesco a credere di come le nostre labbra si incastrino alla perfezione. Ron le muove così abilmente sulle mie.

E' un bacio completamente diverso da quello che ho ricevuto qualche minuto prima. Quello era dolce e leggero, come una pioggia estiva... invece questo... Dio, è passionale e dolce allo stesso tempo.

Sono una miriade di contrasti insieme. Il calore bollente delle sue labbra si oppone alla freschezza del suo alito, il suo profumo di pulito si oppone a quello mio di primavera, la sua esperienza si oppone alla mia inesperienza, le sue mani grandi sulla mia schiena alle mie più piccole tuffate nei suoi capelli.

Non mi accorgo nemmeno quando mi solleva di peso per attirami maggiormente verso la sua bocca e meno che meno mi accorgo quando la sua lingua inizia la sensualissima danza della passione con la mia.

Le sue dita affusolate percorrono la mia schiena con movimenti lenti e precisi. Lo attiro maggiormente a me quando, all'improvviso, la voce di Harry ci interrompe.

-Ron, avevo detto non un secondo in più....-

Sento il mio amico allontanarsi mal volentieri da me. Abbiamo entrambi la bocca gonfia e rossa. Si passa la lingua sulle labbra e prima di lasciarmi andare mi sussurra.

-Sai di fragola e vaniglia, le mie preferite...-

Arrossisco terribilmente mentre mi mette giù. Sento immediatamente la mancanza di quel contatto caldo. Di quelle braccia sul mio corpo, di quelle labbra contro le mie. Mi sistemo i capelli risedendomi al mio posto. Sono così scombussolata.

Lavanda mi lancia occhiate di fuoco mentre, come per evidenziare la sua proprietà, riprende la mano di Ron. Ancora una volta lui non se ne accorge. È troppo impegnato. Mi sta fissando le labbra.

Chissà, forse anche lui sta pensando che forse ha esaudito un suo grande desiderio...

Ancora una volta cerco di ignorare il pomiciare eccessivo e fastidioso di Ron e Lavanda. Da quando due giorni fa io e lui ci siamo baciati, lei non fa altro che stargli appiccicata. Sono un po' nervosa perché adesso so cosa significa sfiorare quelle labbra carnose e ben disegnate.

Sospiro muovendo un altro scacco bianco contro quelli neri di Harry.

-Tutto bene?- mi chiede il moro voltandosi a guardare quello spettacolo che si sta svolgendo sul divano. Vorrei tanto andare lì e strappargli quella biondina dalle labbra.

-Sì benissimo...- mi limito a rispondere con un sorriso. Dentro sento una tempesta scuotere il mio cuore.

-Vi andrebbe un gita fino a quel lago ghiacciato?- la voce di Dean ci interrompe tutti. Ron si scolla finalmente Lavanda di dosso e raggiunge il moro al tavolo degli scacchi. L'oca lo segue come un cagnolino.

-Possiamo pattinare...-

Sgrano gli occhi. L'unico sport che sono in grado di fare è proprio quello.

-Magnifico... come ci andiamo?- domando.

-Con le scope...-

Mi mordo il labbro inferiore. Io non so salire nemmeno su un manico.

-Bellissimo! Io volo bene...- esclama Lavanda sedendosi di nuovo in braccio a Ron.

I miei due amici mi guardano. Sanno benissimo che non sono capace di utilizzare una scopa.

-Non preoccupatevi. Rimango qui...- mi affretto a dire alzandomi dalla sedia.

Ron mi scruta con le sue pozze azzurre. Harry sospira aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa ma il rosso lo blocca.

-Voliamo insieme!-

Mi volto a scrutare Ron. Lavanda ha gli occhi ambrati leggermente sgranati. Non si aspettava di certo questa proposta. Ron si alza facendola scivolare giù dalle sue gambe.

-Sarà divertente. Ti fidi di me?-

Ecco quelle classiche frasi che mi fanno sciogliere. Certo che mi fido di lui. Potrei chiudere gli occhi e lasciarmi guidare da lui attraverso la foresta proibita tanto è la mia fiducia!

Mi porge la mano aspettando che io l'afferri.

-Potrebbe portarla Harry!- esclama all'improvviso Lavanda. Ron sbatte le palpebre, osservandola come fosse un insetto fastidioso.

Il moro si tira indietro con la sedia. So che lui potrebbe portarmi meglio del mio amico rosso... ma non voglio che sia lui.

-Niente affatto!- esclama Ron facendoci sobbalzare tutti. –Harry è troppo minuto per portare agilmente due persone su una scopa... e poi voglio portare io Hermione!-

Quelle parole mi fanno sobbalzare il cuore nel petto. Mi porto una ciocca di capelli scuri lontano dagli occhi e mi sento una perfetta cretina... Perché di punto in bianco arrossisco.

Lavanda mi guarda arrabbiata incrociando le braccia sul petto.

-Fai come vuoi...- si gira velocemente facendo ondeggiare i lunghi fili d'oro.

Ron la osserva mettersi il mantello ed andare via.

Si volta verso di me e con un sorriso a trentadue denti mi dice:

-Andiamo?-

Non avrei mai immaginato che volare fosse così divertente. Forse è la vicinanza di Ron, ma su questa scopa mi sento completamente al sicuro. Mi stringo forte a lui e il suo profumo mi invade le narici.

Lavanda vola dietro di noi. Osserva la mia schiena e un senso di fastidio e mal sopportazione mi nasce dal cuore.

-Sai, credo sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasta a casa...- gli dico gridando un pochino.

Ron si stringe nelle spalle.

-Lasciala perdere. È solo gelosa... non ha ancora capito che prima di lei c'eri tu, e sarà per sempre così!- grida voltandosi di tanto in tanto.

Che diamine vuole dire? Mi stringo a lui annuendo contro la sua schiena.

-Tu sei Hermione... e lei questo deve capirlo ed accettarlo se vuole stare con me!- mi sfiora la mia mano con le sue dita. –Se pensa che io mi dimentichi di te solo perché adesso c'è lei... si sbaglia, ma di grosso anche!-

Mi sento molto lusingata. Ma non posso dirmi felice. Lui ha bisogno di me come amica. Non sono nient'altro per lui. Ecco che la mia disperazione cresce e senza volerlo qualche lacrima mi bagna le guance rosse.

-Io credo che mio padre potrebbe aiutarti ad entrare in un posto migliore al Ministero...- sento dire a Lavanda che è seduta vicino al fuoco accanto a Ron. Entrambi sorseggiano una burrobirra calda. Io giro un po' di caffè nella mia tazza. Come fa a dire queste sciocchezze! Ron non diventerà mai un impiegato del ministero. Sarà un Auror speciale come Harry.

-Ron non entrerà al ministero...- le dico sorseggiando il caffè. Harry annuisce.

-Io e lui diventeremo auror...- aggiunge scoccando uno sguardo d'intesa al rosso.

-Giustissimo fratello...- Ron gli sorride alzando la bottiglia verso Harry.

Lavanda mi scruta con i suoi occhi grandi. Si porta una ciocca liscia lontana dalle labbra e riprendere a parlare.

-E tu Hermione? Cosa vuoi fare? Con la tua media non deve essere così difficile...- mi dice stranamente con gentilezza.

Io mi stringo nelle spalle. Non ho mai realmente pensato a cosa fare dopo. O meglio l'ho sempre saputo.

Ron mi precede prendendo la parola.

-Hermione diventerà o il primo ministro della magia donna, o un'insegnante di Hogwarts, o una ricercatrice, o una medimaga, o tutto quello che vuole... Lei è l'unica tra tutti noi che può fare davvero qualsiasi cosa- Mi sorride dolcemente. Lo so che queste cose le pensa davvero. Ma io non voglio fare nulla di questo.

L'idea mi è venuta in mente qualche anno fa. Io vorrei diventare Auror... come Harry e Ron. Ma ho paura di esprimere la mia idea. Tutti mi potrebbero dire che lo faccio solo perché non voglio distaccarmi da loro. Ma non è così!

-In realtà, non ho ancora ben capito cosa vorrei fare...- rispondo diventando rossa.

Lavanda ride.

-Sai, è strano sentirti dire questo. Io avrei pensato che un tipo come te avesse pianificato la propria vita fino alla morte... ed invece!- mi sorride maligna. –Hai la stessa indecisione di Neville Paciock!-

Chissà perché, ma quel commento non mi fa affatto piacere. Non perché mi abbia paragonato a Neville ma solo perché non voglio che lui venga preso in giro da una... una come lei. Un'oca giuliva.

-Chi ti ha detto che Neville non ha ancora deciso che cosa fare?- le chiedo con astio appoggiando con poca grazia il mio tazzone sul pavimento. Lei mi guarda con aria di sfida spostandosi una ciocca bionda dagli occhi. Sorride ancora come un'oca.

-Mi vorresti dire che Paciock ha già scelto?-

- Neville sa già cosa vuole fare dal primo giorno che ha messo piede ad Hogwarts.- dico alzandomi sulle ginocchia.

-Ah, sì?- mi dice fissandomi. –e perché non l'ha detto?-

Sento il sangue andarmi al cervello ed ancora prima di riflettere, se è più o meno opportuno, le parole mi escono dalle labbra come le perle di una collana.

-Perché anche_ lui_ come _me_, ha paura delle cattiverie che la gente come _te_, Lavanda, potrebbe dire!-

Lavanda rimane a bocca aperta. Un leggero rossore le sale sulle guance. Sembra che io l'abbia schiaffeggiata.

-Tu hai paura dei giudizi della gente come me- esplode all'improvviso rovesciando un po' di burrobirra a terra. –Solo perché sai che quello che loro ti mettono frettolosamente in faccia è la pura verità. Ho capito benissimo cosa vuoi fare dopo Hogwarts, cosa credi, che sia Stupida, Granger? Tu vuoi diventare auror e vuoi farlo solo perché hai paura di perdere Harry, il tuo migliore amico... ma hai ancora più paura di perdere Ron, il ragazzo di cui sei segretamente ed irrimediabilmente innamorata da quasi 7 anni!-

Quel fiume di parole mi ha travolto mettendomi davvero di fronte alla pura verità. Sento le gote diventare rosse e qualche lacrima inizia a percorrerle. Ron mi guarda con gli occhi sgranati e, prima che lui o Harry o qualsiasi altro presente mi possa fermare, corro fuori all'aperto, sul piccolo porticato della villa. Mi sento così straziata e triste che non riesco nemmeno a filare via da quel precario nascondiglio. Mi accascio al suolo vicino agli scalini e senza che le possa fermare tante lacrime iniziano ad annebbiarmi gli occhi. la testa mi pulsa e il cuore mi batte veloce.

Non sono arrabbiata con Lavanda. Ancora una volta sono incazzata nera con me stessa. Tutto quello che l'oca ha detto è vero. Forse non totalmente. Ma comunque resta il fatto che adesso Ron sa benissimo che io sono innamorata di lui. E l'idea non mi va giù per niente. Non amo espormi ed adesso invece sono completamente scoperta.

Sono quasi l'una di notte. Sono ancora fuori seduta sul dondolo. Ho un freddo incredibile ma non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare dentro. Preferisco morire congelata.

Mi muovo un po' sulla piccola altalena.

Sono ancora rossa in viso e spero con tutta me stessa che Ron fosse diventato sordo in quel preciso istante.

-Posso sedermi?- la voce più calda e dolce che nella mia vita vorrei sentire ogni minuto in questo momento è quella meno gradita. Mi volto a guardarlo e Ron è in piedi vicino al dondolo. Il mio giubbino su un braccio e due tazzoni colmi di qualcosa profumata e fumante tra le mani.

Non rispondo mi limito a stringermi nelle spalle e a fargli posto sul sedile.

-Ne vuoi?- mi chiede offrendomi una tazza di cioccolato. Sono triste ma non di certo pazza. Con un gesto del capo afferro la tazza. È davvero calda. Butto giù un lungo sorso e finalmente inizio riscaldarmi. Ron mi posa con infinita leggerezza il mio cappotto sulle spalle. Il suo profumo di pulito mi fa sentire strana e indifesa.

-Non dovresti essere qui Lavanda ti starà cercando...- gli dico senza guardarlo in faccia. Non posso incontrare i suoi occhi so benissimo che effetto mi fanno.

Ron si stringe nelle spalle.

-Non credo.- dice sorseggiando il liquido bollente. –Ci siamo lasciati qualche minuto fa....-

Senza volerlo un po' di cioccolata mi va di traverso. Inizio a tossire senza ritegno. Non vorrei sapere per quale motivo... ma come un'idiota gli chiedo.

-Come mai?-

Ron sorride.

-Sono un po' confuso.-

Io inghiotto il vuoto attirando le mie gambe al petto.

-Ecco io... beh, tu non dovresti credere... ecco in realtà... le cose non stanno esattamente così...-

Ron si gia sorridendomi; mi prende una mano tra le sue e mi sussurra con infinita dolcezza.

-Io non credo a quello che dice Lavanda... ma crederò a quello che le tue belle labbra mi diranno.-

Sento le mie gote andare a fuoco. Mi stringo nel giubbotto e, all'improvviso, per la prima volta nella mia vita, sono impreparata. Mi mordicchio le labbra inferiori cercando qualcosa da dire.

In fondo, Ron ha diritto ad una spiegazione.

-Cosa vuoi sapere?-

Un lungo silenzio intercorre dopo la mia domanda. Ron rigira il poco cioccolato rimasto nel suo bicchiere. Ha il capo chino e le punte delle orecchie si fanno rosse.

-Voglio... voglio sapere, cosa provi per me, Hermione.- la sua voce e dolce e un po' incerta è emozionato. Lo vedo dal comportamento vispo delle sue dita attorno al manico dalla tazza.

Io sospiro. Il momento della verità è arrivato e non posso più rimandarlo.

-Ecco, Ron. E' difficile dire cosa io provi per te... Qualcosa nei tuoi occhi mi fa sentire come se mi perdessi e non sapessi più chi sono. Qualcosa nella tua voce mi fa vibrare come la corda di un violino. Non sai quanto sono stata sola prima che tu mi offrissi la tua amicizia... e adesso mi sento a casa solo se tu mi sei vicino, mi sento felice solo se tu mi abbracci e mi tieni accanto a te... Lo sai cosa ho fatto per ripagarti della tua amicizia, Ron? beh, semplice... mi sono innamorata di te! Scusami, sono una sciocca ma è così. Io sono irrimediabilmente e consapevolmente innamorata di te, Bilius- non pensavo che questo discorso mi potesse uscire con questa facilità. E' stato facile parlare con lui. E' bella la sensazione di tranquillità dopo che ci si libera di un peso enorme...

Vedo Ron girarsi la sua tazza tra le dita. Non sembra... lui beh... non ha nessuna reazione. Sorseggia l'ultima goccia di cioccolata e mi guarda. I suoi occhi blue sono profondamente rivelatori. È... è... contento! Glielo leggo nello sguardo.

-Vuoi sapere da quanto aspetto questo momento?- mi chiede avvicinandosi a me.

Scuoto la testa mentre il mio cuore riprende a battere. Mi stringo ancora di più le gambe al petto e cerco di non guardarlo negli occhi. Si appoggia allo schienale del dondolo. Allunga una mano verso di me. Il mio cuore tambura nel petto, mentre con estrema gentilezza mi sposta un boccolo dalle labbra. Si china un po' in avanti. Posso sentire il respiro caldo stuzzicarmi la pelle.

Socchiudo gli occhi e mi godo la sensazione che mi da sentirlo così vicino.

-Da quando ti ho visto la prima volta sul treno. Da quando sei diventata la mia migliora amica, da quando ti o visto al ballo del ceppo tra le braccia di Krum, da quando ho scoperto che sei molto importante per me, da quando ho scoperto di essermi innamorato di te...-

Sorride timidamente raggiungendo con estrema facilità le mie labbra. Nuovamente mi stupisco quando si incastrano alla perfezione l'una sull'altra. Ancora una volta quella meravigliosa sensazione di contrasti si impossessa di me. Ron è così impetuoso, dolce ed esperto. Mi passa le braccia intorno alla vita e mi attira maggiormente a sé. Io gli passo le braccia sul collo salendo sulle sue gambe senza volerlo.

Il contatto diviene più profondo ed io assaporo la sua bocca. Da di cioccolato e menta. I miei preferiti. Mi massaggia languidamente la schiena mentre non accenna a distaccarsi.

Ron prende tutto il suo tempo per esplorare le mie labbra e quando mi passa a mordicchiare il labbro inferiore non posso fare a meno di mugugnare soddisfatta.

-Lo sai che avrei potuto svenire se non mi avessi baciato al più presto?- mi chiede dandomi dei piccoli bacini sulle labbra rosse. rido contro la sua bocca riprendendo a baciarlo. Ormai ci ho preso gusto.

-Indovina da quanto ti amo in silenzio?-

Io sorrido prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Lo bacio di nuovo con la stessa identica passione prima di rispondergli.

-Da troppo tempo, Ron, troppo tempo!-

FINE

_Harry scosta la tendina del salone. Sbircia fuori e trova i suoi due migliori amici avvinghiati come non mai._

_-Allora?- Lavanda lo sprona sedendosi pesantemente sulla poltrona, accanto a Seamus gli prende una mano e lo bacia sulle labbra. –Finalmente, posso farlo di nuovo...-_

_-Missione compiuta!- Harry sorride avvicinandosi ai due sul divano. Batte il cinque con entrambi e si lascia cadere stanco sulla poltrona._

_- E' stato divertente prendere in giro quei due...- dice Lavanda accavallando le gambe._

_Harry incrocia le braccia._

_-Noi non li abbiamo presi in giro... li abbiamo solo dato una spintarella nella direzione giusta! Il resto l'hanno fatto tutto da soli...-_

_Cala il silenzio nell'allegra stanza calda._

_Harry sente gli occhi dei due puntati addosso._

_-Va bene... E' stato stramaledettamente divertente!-_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Feels Like Home**_

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_Chantal Kreviazuk_


End file.
